


Nightmare

by ViolentVioletEye



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Schlatt, Dadlatt, Dadlatt?, Gen, Good Jschlatt, Hero Jschlatt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Trauma, Villain Wilbur, Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentVioletEye/pseuds/ViolentVioletEye
Summary: Tommy has nightmares, but when he wakes up, he's reminded of how safe he is.{TOMMY AND TUBBO ARE PLATONIC IN THIS!!! If you've never shared a bed with your homie, are they really your homie?}
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1153





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolinePlayingPuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolinePlayingPuppet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You know what happens to traitors, dont you?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044467) by [ViolinePlayingPuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolinePlayingPuppet/pseuds/ViolinePlayingPuppet). 



> This was inspired and is basically set in the same universe as ViolinePlayingPuppet's fic, 'You know what happens to traitors, dont you?' I HIGHLY HIGHLY suggest reading that. It's so good and its prime dad Schlatt content. They have so many great ideas that I can't wait to read. Just, trust me. It's one hell of a good read.
> 
> another title for this could be 'pls phil come save your fucking sons'

"Nowhere to run, Tommy!" Wilbur cackled. The teen backed away from him, hugging himself tightly, eyes wide with terror and tears as the man he would have followed to the ends of the earth came at him with a sword. "Nowhere to hide, and no one to run to! No Tubbo, no Techno, no Phil, and no  _ Schlatt!"  _ The Brit hissed the last word like the name burned his tongue.  Tommy tripped over something and landed on his ass, beginning to scream and plead as Wilbur came closer and closer.

“Do you know,” his once brother-figure hissed as he lifted his sword, which was already dripping with blood,  _ whose blood was that oh god where was Tubbo where was- _ “what happens to  _ traitors,  _ Tommy?”

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

Tommy was used to nightmares. He was used to silencing any cries and screams that bubbled in his throat when he woke up from them, too. He had learned to be as quiet as he could, lest he angered the unpredictable man he now lived with. He didn’t want to worry Techno, either. Not that the man was ever away from his farm long enough to even realize what was going on. Still, the point stood that Tommy knew how to keep quiet, even when he was so utterly terrified. So when his eyes flew open from that nightmare, and he shook like he was caught out in the snow, he didn’t let himself scream and cry like his young mind so desperately wanted to. Instead, he laid in bed, breath labored, a cold sweat dripping down from his temple, and tried to come back to earth.  It took him longer than he would like to remember that he wasn’t in that ravine, with Wilbur constantly breathing down his neck. It took him even longer to realize that he wasn’t alone in this bed, and when he turned his head, he saw Tubbo. His best friend was curled up with his arms wrapped around Tommy’s arm, cheek pressed against his shoulder as he slept. Tommy tried to not be jealous of the peaceful sleep his friend was getting, and instead, just tried to be glad that he wasn’t being plagued by nightmares like him. They had been sharing a bed since Tommy had run from Wilbur, right into Schlatt’s arms. It was probably a little weird to the others, but no one had said anything about it. Not that Tommy would really care if they did. He had gone through hell and just barely escaped it. If he wanted to share a bed with his best fucking friend, then he would share a bed with his best fucking friend. Everyone else could die mad about it.

He heard something and his heart skipped a beat, then began to pound all over again. His eyes darted back and forth as he held his breath, trying to think of a way that he could lift his head without tipping whoever was in the room that he knew they were here. Who could it be? Oh god, was it Wilbur? Quackity was supposed to be guarding the house! Had Wilbur taken him down without anyone noticing? Were Tommy and Tubbo next? At that thought, Tommy wrapped an arm around Tubbo’s waist and held him closer to his side, trying to think of the closest weapon that he could use. He would  _ not  _ let Wilbur hurt Tubbo. So much had already happened to him because of Tommy, he already blamed himself for so much—he was not about to add this to his growing list of traumas.

His eyes darted through the dark room. He slowly turned his head, shifting, trying to act like he was still asleep while his eyes were opened just a crack. He caught a glimpse of someone by the window and his eyes opened fully, peering over the edge of his blanket as his breath caught in his throat. His eyes adjusted in the dark as tense seconds passed before he could finally make out the features of the intruder. They were big, bigger than him, and something was protruding from the top of their head and curling downwards. After racking his brain, trying to figure out why the shape was so goddamn familiar, it finally clicked.

Horns. Ram horns, to be exact.

He loosened his grip on Tubbo’s waist but didn’t pull his arm away. His best friend had settled down again, and he didn’t want to risk waking him up. As his breaths slowly calmed and his heartrate dropped back to a healthy pace, his foggy brain finally connected all of the threads.  He wasn’t in the ravine. He was in Manberg, in a house that had been built for him, Tubbo, and… Schlatt. And Schlatt was in the room, but he wasn’t there to hurt them. He was sitting in a plush chair, leaned against the armrest closest to the window, staring down at some paperwork spread out on the small table between his chair and another. There was a bookshelf filled with as many books as it could hold on the other side of the table, beside the empty armchair Schlatt sat across from. The bookshelf alone reminded Tommy that this was Schlatt’s room in the house. It had the biggest bed since the man was bigger and taller than Tubbo and Tommy—though Tommy was pretty close to his height, being six foot three. But they had all just silently agreed that, until Tommy and Tubbo were comfortable and mentally healed enough to sleep in their own rooms, they would sleep in Schlatt’s because the bed could fit both of them.

Schlatt hadn’t noticed Tommy’s silent panicking, hadn’t noticed that he had just torn himself from a horrible nightmare, and Tommy couldn’t blame him. He had trained himself well while he was stuck with Wilbur, in that horrible ravine, in that suffocating bedroom that had never once felt like his own room. Tommy watched Schlatt anyway, swallowing down his restless panic as the President wrote something down and then pulled a different paper over and squinted down at it. The only light he had was the moonlight. As Tommy studied him, he took note of the heavy bags under the ram’s eyes, the exhausted look in his pupils that he had never seen during the daytime. When was the last time that the man had slept? Was he so focused on protecting Tubbo and Tommy that he was neglecting to take care of himself?  Something in Tommy’s heart twinged and he shut his eyes quickly, taking a deep breath to try and loosen his throat which felt so tight it was almost suffocating. Tommy couldn’t remember the last time an adult actually cared so much about him, to the point of running themselves into the ground. The only adult he could ever think of doing that was Phil, and it had been so long since he had last seen him… Fuck, he missed him… Wilbur had been talking about him one day, sprouting about how proud Phil would be of him once he learned of his adventures and his good deeds, but Tommy knew the truth. Phil would never be proud. If anything, he would be horrified that his pseudo-son had practically become a terrorist and hurt his other son in the process.

Tommy was pulled from his self-destructive thoughts as he heard Schlatt stand up from the chair, gathering papers together. He could tell he stretched by the quiet  _ pop  _ from his spine and the pleased sigh that followed. He walked over to the bed, coming up to Tommy’s side in two great strides. It all happened so fast Tommy didn’t really register it, until Schlatt was pulling the blanket further up him and Tubbo, up to their chins. The nights were getting colder, for some reason. Tubbo snuggled into the blankets, practically ducking his head underneath them to keep his cheek pressed against Tommy’s shoulder, while Tommy just shifted and curled his fingers into the blanket. He kept his eyes shut and his breaths steady. He was used to pretending to be asleep to trick Wilbur, to try and avoid the next bout of yelling and pain. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes Wilbur would yank him out of bed anyway.

But Schlatt did no such thing. He just adjusted the blanket so they were properly covered, then ruffled Tubbo’s hair before he left the room. Tommy wasn’t sure where he was going. Probably for some water, maybe for food—he hoped it was one of those two. Schlatt needed to take better care of himself. Tommy yawned quietly after he was gone, moving his head to prop his chin on Tubbo’s head. He laid there, slowly drifting back to sleep, when Schlatt came back into the room and sat down in his chair again, placing something down on the table with a soft  _ clink.  _ Good. Either it was food or water, and Tommy was relieved.

He didn’t really get to think about why as he drifted back off to sleep, feeling safe and warm with his best friend right beside him, and an ex-enemy that had sworn to protect him with everything he had sitting just across from the bed.

He didn’t have another nightmare.


End file.
